


Once Lost, Now Found

by teicakes



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Other, angst followed by a ton of cute baby fluff, baby makoto, fluffy sharkbait cuddles, what do i even tag this as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teicakes/pseuds/teicakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything seems to be going well for the Free!some, Rin and Haruka have finally worked out their differences and Makoto couldn't be happier they're closer then ever before. At least, until that fateful day where Rin finds an infant that's strangely reminiscent of Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> I need baby Mako AU like I need air, okay?

Makoto sat in Haru’s living room, gazing dreamily through the kitchen doorway at his two friends. Haru was as focused as ever on grilling mackerel, eyes never leaving the grill for an instant, even as he reached for seasoning or salt. Rin had settled himself behind him, arms looped loosely around his waist and chin propped against Haru’s head, their cheeks pressed up against one another’s.

“You two…” smiled Makoto. Rin turned his head just enough that his eyes were visible from behind Haru’s hair.

“What?”

“You’re just so… peaceful now. It makes me happy.”

And it really did. Ever since Rin had come back from Australia Makoto had been wishing that the three of them would manage to return to how they’d been before, happy and carefree and void of all worry. But it hadn’t been that way, Rin changed so much by his time abroad he’d almost lost hope they’d ever be like this again. The relay had changed everything though, and now they had their old Rin back.

Well, Haru had a bit more of him. Despite them being quiet about the whole affair, Makoto knew they were together now. Haru’s signature avoidance glances at the subject had been all he’d needed.

Rin chuckled, pulling Haru tighter. “You’re such a sentimental sap, Mako.”

“Says the one who cries at romance movies,” quipped Haruka.

“Shut up!” Rin attempted to wrestle Haruka into a headlock, only to be scolded with a blow to the head.

“Owwww…”

“Don’t interrupt the cooking of mackerel Rin. Go sit with Makoto.”

Rin grudgingly sat down beside Makoto, arms folded and lips in a pout Makoto hadn’t seen since elementary.

“You’re the one who gets all flustered when I try to kiss you…” he mumbled.

Haruka’s only response was the rolling of his eyes, too concerned with their dinner to fight back much more. Makoto pulled a deck of cards out from his bag, gently nudging Rin into starting a game with him.

They were halfway through a game of go fish when Rin  placed his cards on the table and looked over at Makoto.

“Oh right! I almost forgot. I was wondering if you guys wanted to help my uncle out.”

“Your uncle?”

“Yeah,” said Rin, a sad smile on his face. “He’s a fisherman, just like my dad was.”

“Rin…” Makoto reached a hand across the table.

“I’m fine Makoto… No, the reason I’m asking is because two of his deckhands are going to a wedding in the next prefecture and he doesn’t want to miss a day’s catch. Thought I’d know a few strong guys looking to earn a bit of extra money. I thought you two might be interested.”

Haru came into the room, setting the dish of mackerel in the center and settling down next to Rin. His eyes wandered over to Makoto before giving Rin a look of warning.

Rin’s eyes widened. “Oh… Right… I’m sorry Makoto. Maybe I shouldn’t have…”

“No, it’s okay.” Makoto gave Rin one of his calming smiles, the same type he’d give his mom when she knew he was pushing himself but he didn’t want her to worry. “I’m better with the ocean now, you know that Rin.”

“Still,” insisted Haru.

“Haru, really, I’m okay.”

There was an angry huff from across the table.

“In any case,” continued Rin, “he’s offering you both 900 yen per hour, plus he’ll let you both take some of the catch home if you want.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Haruka.  “By the way, he’s a mackerel fisherman.”

Haruka’s eyes lit up the same way they did when a pool was mentioned around him.

“Makoto, let’s do this!”

The brunette could only chuckle, nodding his head in agreement with the whole plan. It would be nice to have a bit of extra pocket money to spend on himself and the twins, not to mention his mother would probably like some fresh caught fish as well.

“Sounds good.”

* * *

 

“Fuck, when I asked you guys to do this, I didn’t figure it would be this hard.”

The three of them had been up since the crack of dawn, fighting back yawns as the small trawler made it’s way out to the fishing grounds to cast it’s nets. The first few hours had been rather calm, nursing coffee and fighting off sleep as they pulled the nets behind them in the dark waters. It wasn’t until nearly 9 am, when the winches whirred into life and the bulging sac of fish swung overhead that they truly understood what they were up against.

“Oh..”

“My…”

“Mackerel,” finished Haru, and the deck around them was suddenly teaming with wriggling forms.

The sorting needed to be quick and efficient. Any fish that Rin’s uncle didn’t have a license for needed to be thrown back, along with any that were still too young to merit a meal. Rin and Makoto had watched in amazement as Haruka flung fish after fish into either cooler or overboard, hardly pausing in his task. The first round of sorting had taken about an hour, ending at last with the final few mackerel safely packed in ice, the younger two sagging against the starboard side rails.

“That was… way harder then I thought it’d be,” grunted Rin.

His uncle wave cheerily over from the doorway to the cockpit. He was weathered but gentle type, wrinkles forming at the corners of his eyes whenever he flashed a pointy toothed smile at them.

“So it is genetic,” Haruka noted, showing no signs of exhaustion other then a sweating brow.

“You boys ready for the next batch?”

“Next…?” whimpered Makoto.

“We’ve still got another good 5 hours on the sea boys! Don’t tell me you’re ready to call it a day already.”

“Oji, How do you do this? Every. Freaking. Day?” moaned Rin.

“Oh Rin…” he chuckled. “You were raised soft, weren’t you?”

The redhead shot his uncle a look, but rose to his feet. His pride wouldn’t let him give in yet. Especially since Haruka seemed to be recharging with the prospect of more mackerel.

“Don’t count me out just yet old man.”

* * *

 

“Okay now I’m done.” Rin was flopped down at the tiny table in the galley, Haru leaning against his shoulder.

“Same,” huffed Haruka. There was a moan that sounded vaguely like an attempt at speech coming from Makoto. “Makoto too.”

Up at the wheel, Matsuoka glanced over his shoulder at the trio.

“You boys did good work today, you should feel proud.”

“That’s five times worse then Mikoshiba’s hell week practices.” Rin spoke between sips of Pocket Sweat. “I’ve got so much more respect for you and dad now.”

His uncle chortled. “Your father used to complain as much as you did at the start. You’re just the same.” Haruka gave Rin’s hand a little squeeze. He knew this was a touchy subject for the shark, but Rin was fine, the idea of being like his father couldn’t make him feel better. Haruka’s cheek came closer to his own, and before they knew it the two were nuzzling in the small cabin.

From the floor Makoto’s head turned half a degree to look at them, a dazed smile forming on his exhausted face, before his eyes flickered to the window. He sat up.

“What’s that?”

Haruka twitched. “What’s what?”

Makoto pointed at the mass of grey clouds forming in front of boat. “That.”

“Just a squall, no need to worry. We’re not on deck, and we’ll be back in the harbor in an hour.” Another shark-like grin. “Just relax.”

Rin and Haru both watched as Makoto gave a tentative nod at the remark. Best not to let him know they were worrying about him. Makoto had always been like that, constantly checking on others but refusing to let his weaknesses show. Being asked about it would only make him deny it more. So they sat there, watching their friend fidget on the floor.

As the first sheets of rain hit the boat Makoto jumped. That was all Rin needed.

“Makoto. Sit at the table. Now.”

The brunette gave a teeny nod, sliding in to the bench across from them, a welcome smile as Haruka offered him piece of chocolate. “Thanks guys.”

The winds had gradually begun to pick up, the rocking of the little schooner more erratic by the minute. The faintest traces of the coast were visible on the horizon; Makoto, distracted by Haruka’s questions about the twins, seemed to be remaining calm. Just another half hour.

Rin nearly fell out of his seat as the next wave buffeted them. Both Haru and Makoto leaned over him in concern, his boyfriend’s sky blues locking in on his own. Over the sounds of the howling wind, a distinct banging filed the air.

 “Look! The hatch.”

Makoto was right, the fish hatch was flapping every which way as they watched, stray pieces of ice and scales flying with every lurch. Haruka whimpered as a glossy mackerel shook free, landing in the waters.

“One of you, go close it!” Rin’s uncle shouted over his shoulder. “We can’t lose the catch!”

The three of them traded awkward glances, sheepishly stepping away from the door as subtly as possible. At long last Makoto sighed, trembling hand reaching towards the door.

“I guess I’ll do it.”

“To hell with that Makoto! You’re not going out there!”

He shrunk back at Rin’s outcry. “But… since neither of you feel comfortable with it… and it needs to be done…”

“Makoto you know I love you but _stop pretending you’re okay when you’re not!”_

“But Rin…”

“You two are ridiculous…” Haruka scoffed, and with that he was out the door, making his way across the careening deck.

Rin held his breath as he watched Haru stumble on the slick surface, stopping once or twice to keep himself from tumbling over. In what he could only call too much time Haru’s slender fingers finally found a grip on the open hatch, wrestling with the wind and waves to slam it shut. From the very corners of his peripheral vision something moved. Something big.

“Haru!” he screamed, voice lost in the rain. “Look out!”

A wave shook the boat, spraying foam and salt up over the rails and flinging Haruka like a ragdoll. His heart stopped as his lover few in the air, hands scrambling for purchase.

_No. Please no. Not like this._

And then a hand was wrapped around Haruka’s wrist, followed by and arm and another arm until the boy was held in a crushing grip against a broad chest. He hadn’t even noticed Makoto had left his side, but there he was, slumped against the cooler, best friend in his shaking arms.

Haru raised a dazed hand, touching Makoto’s forearm, some unspoken signal passing between them as they both rose together to fasten the hatch back in place. Haru gripped the handle, Makoto the top of the lid, and together they wrestled it back into place, bracing against one another.

The door closed with what Rin could only assume was it’s signature click, and only then did he realize he had been holding his breath. He let some of the tension in his shoulders drop, giving the pair a hesitant smile as Makoto waved back at him.

They were both fine. Makoto was even stretching his back out.

And then the wave hit.

A sudden shift in winds had brought them broadside to the churning currents, pummeling the boat with a flood of brine. Haruka, Haruka was fine, still holding fast to the lid of the fish hatch. But Makoto… _Makoto._

He knew he’d screamed, felt the raw sound leave his throat and into the air, but now sound entered his ears. Everything happened in slow motion. The widening of those green eyes, the caving of that chest as the wave knocked him off his feet and up against the side. And that instant, the one moment that would remain imprinted on his memory long after it passed.

The look of sheer terror as Makoto teetered on the edge, half in and half out of the boat, before plummeting into the darkness below.

Sound came rushing back, Haruka’s screeches filling his ears. Never had he heard those sounds coming from Haru, so raw and desperate his heart was ripping in two.

“MAKOTO! MAKOTO!” He was leaning dangerously over the rail, searching for any sign of the backstroke swimmer; a hand, a head, _anything._ Before he knew it Rin was by his side.

“OJI-SAN! MAKOTO!”

The boat lurched as the old fisherman swung the vessel around, the two boys still scanning the waters.

“There!” 30 meters of the port side a frantic hand broke the surface, flapping desperately before being swallowed by another wave.

Wet fabric slapped against the side of Rin’s face. Haru’s shirt. He was stripping as fast as he could without turning his eyes off Makoto. He couldn’t, he wasn’t going to… but one foot was already planted on the rail.

Instincts took over, tackling his boyfriend and restraining his erratic thrashing.

“You can’t! Haru! You’ll drown!”

“Makoto!” Haru screamed, clawing at Rin now. “He… I have too!”

“He wouldn’t want you to risk yourself!” Rin was now desperately searching for a rope or life ring, but unwilling to let go of Haru.

“-in! Ha-!”

They were faint, but there. Makoto’s cries. Haruka broke free of his grip, just as Makoto’s face surfaced from the tides. Petrified green locked in on frenzied blue and red. Once, only once, he shook his head.

Haruka froze. His lips were parted as if trying to say something. Rin took the chance to trap him in his arms again if he made another break for it.

And then Makoto was gone, head disappearing beneath the next crest. The pair watched the spot where the last traces of their friend had been, but nothing broke the surface.

Nothing ever did.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FELT REALLY BAD ABOUT LEAVING IT WHERE IT STOPPED LAST CHAPTER SO HERE'S THE NEXT PART 
> 
> hopefully I am no longer as heatless as before…

They were back at the river. Everything was the same. The waterlogged scarf clutched loosely in his hand, the stillness of the body, the trembling form overtop screeching his name. Except it wasn’t Haruka’s unmoving body in front of him, it was Makoto.

Haruka was screaming, small clouds of breath forming while the air around Makoto remained painfully clear. Rin tried to move, but he was rooted to the spot. All he could do was watch as Haruka’s attempts at waking became more and more erratic, his chest constricting more and more with each passing second. It was then he realized they were underwater, sinking deeper and deeper towards the bottom. Towards the darkness, those sneaking tentacles ready grab you and pull you down until every last drop of oxygen left your lungs. The same tentacles wrapping their icy grip around the still form of Makoto, pulling him further and further away from them, into inky, soulless black-

He jolted awake, springing up from the bed. Sweat drenched his shirt and brow. It was just a dream… only a dream…

And then the world came crashing back around him. Makoto was gone. He’d drowned. Rin extracted himself from the blankets, careful not to wake Haruka. While he’d been managing to keep a brave face, Haru had changed completely. The once calm, collected boy he’d known was shaky and unsettled, jumping at the slightest sound and deflating when it wasn’t coming from a smiling brunette with kind eyes.

It had gotten so bad that Haru would wake up in the night and phone Rin, just to know he was alive and well. After the seventh time of groggily picking up his cell to hear Haruka’s hyperventilating he’d submitted a request to Samezuka to live off campus to keep his boyfriend’s fears at bay.

Moving in with Haru had it’s perks. No longer was there a roommate that constantly asked if he was okay, hanging off his every word and action. But sometimes he’d feel smothered, Haruka clinging to him every time he came back from class or practice as if he’d disappeared as well.

Rin shook his head. He needed to get out and clear all these thoughts from his mind. He pulled a pair of shorts and a hoodie from the laundry pile in the corner and tiptoed his way out the door, careful not to wake Haruka, and jogged off down the street.

By far the worst part of this whole event was breaking the news to the Tachibanas. Every step to their door had been a fight against his urge to run. They’d arrived soaked to the bone, huddling in the doorway as Rin pressed the doorbell. The sounds of excited feet scrambling on wood floors filled the air, door flung open by two wide eyed faces.

“Haru-chan! Rin-kun!” Ren and Ran attached themselves to Haruka’s shins.

“Did you catch lots of fish?”

“What about dolphins? Did you see dolphins?”

“Wait…” Ran looked around. “Where’s onii-chan?”

“Nii-chan?”

Haruka had turned to Rin, fear in his eyes. Slowly, he shook his head.

Makoto’s mother wandered into view, the commotion caused by the twins enough for her to leave dinner prep. She smiled, the same closed eye smile that Makoto always gave them, and Rin felt his blood run cold.

They couldn’t do this.

“Haru-kun, Rin-kun, I take it the day went well?” She pried Ren off Haruka, looking around them for the son that wouldn’t be there. “Where’s Makoto?”

“Haru-chan?” whimpered Ran.

Haru was shaking now, so much so that Ran let go of him, backing away in concern. Rin could hear him breathing, short gasps as he tried to hold back tears. One foot uprooted itself from the ground. All of them remained frozen as he made his way step by step to Mrs. Tachibana.

“Auntie… he… he…” the words caught in his throat. He collapsed against her, burrowing his face against her shoulder as sobs wracked his body. “He’s… he’s gone… Makoto…”

They’d stayed that way for what felt like hours, Rin, Ren and Ran watching Haruka break down as Makoto’s mother gripped him tightly, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. The twins joined in, wailing as the meaning of those words finally reached them.

Rin nearly turned his ankle, almost thankful for how it snapped him out of his train of thought. He’d somehow made his way to the beach, the calm waters a shocking contrast compared to that night. Without thinking he made his way along the shore, watching the waves lap against his sneakers. If only it had been like this, things would have been different.

Focusing on dodging the surf Rin nearly made it 200 meters without thinking of Haruka or the Tachibanas grieving. The sun had begun to peak out from above the clouds now, casting a warm light over the otherwise grey beach. His appreciation of the haloed effect on the clouds was cut short as his foot made contact with something soft and his face was rapidly acquainted with the ground.

The sound of crying filled the air, the source somewhere nearby. Rin shook sand from his bangs to come face to face with a wriggling mass of white fabric. Cautiously he tugged at it, part of him noticing it was a sodden t-shirt, until the creature came into sight.

It was a baby, hardly older then one. The infant squirmed and wailed, eyes screwed shut as it’s dark brown hair stood up in wet spikes. Rin looked around for a sign of its parents, but no one was on the beach. There wasn’t even a car on the road.

On careful inspection the baby’s lips were blue and its chubby knuckles white with cold. Rin chewed his lip. If left out here, the kid was probably going to die… but if he took it, wouldn’t its parents freak out when they couldn’t find it?

Another look around was all it took for him to make up his mind. Gingerly, so as not to startle it more, Rin extracted the baby from the sodden mass of shirt, averting his eyes as he noticed it was clearly a boy and _clearly very naked_ before wrapping him inside his hoodie. With the little boy safely stashed against his warm chest he began to make his way back home.

Boy, would Haru be surprised.

* * *

 

He was nearly tackled by Haruka as he opened the backdoor, the raven haired boy clinging to his neck like a dog who’s owner had finally returned. A wave of guilt washed over him. He hadn’t left a note or anything to tell Haruka where he was, and his phone was still charging in the kitchen. Haru had probably woken up in a stupor, only to panic when he was missing. Steeled blues bored into his face.

“Where were you?”

Rin had to stop Haruka from choking him, gently prying him off as they made their way to the kitchen. Two bowls of rice sat on the table, no fish in sight. He supposed he should be getting used to it; ever since that night Haruka had been off mackerel.

“I was out jogging. Needed to clear my head.” Haruka pouted at him before noticing the bundle in his jacket. “And I found something.” He pulled back the fabric to reveal the baby’s sleeping face.

“Rin…” Haruka breathed, “Why do you have this?”

“Him,” corrected Rin. “He was abandoned on the beach in a wet t-shirt, if I didn’t do anything he’d freeze to death.” The boy was already looking better now, a dust of colour on his cheeks and the blue gone form his lips. All the jostling and noise had roused him awake, little green eyes blinking sleepily up at Rin and Haruka.

Awfully familiar green eyes.

Haruka practically ripped the baby out of Rin’s arms in order to hold him in the light.

“JESUS CHRIST HARU HE’S NAKED!” Rin grabbed a dishcloth off the counter and attempted to cover the little buttocks in front of them.

Haru leaned close, inspecting every angle and feature of the baby’s face. Rin watched as his eyes traced the gentle upslope of the child’s eyelids before turning his attention to the whirl of its hair and curve of his ears. At long last he finally looked at Rin.

“It’s Makoto.”

“What?” Rin sputtered.

“ _This is Makoto.”_   He gave a Rin a look that clearly read ‘do not try and fuck with me you think I don’t know my childhood friend when I see him’.

“But… but… that’s impossible! I mean… he’s _a baby!_ Where’s our six foot tall gentle giant?”

Haruka scoffed at Rin, pulling off his sweater to swaddle the baby-Mako-lookalike and wandering over the stove. The baby watched Rin over Haruka’s shoulder, blowing spit bubbles as his handler set about starting some congee.

“Rin,” came Haruka’s voice. “Go pick up some diapers.”

“Heh?”

Haruka rolled his eyes and glared at Rin. “You brought him home, so he’s your responsibility, just as much as mine. Now go pick up some diapers while I cook Makoto breakfast.”

“But there’s no way that’s Makoto! It just doesn’t make sens- OW!” A congee coated spoon made a direct hit with his forehead and Haruka gave him another look.

“Okay, okay! I’m going!”

Rin grabbed his wallet, peeling grains of rice out of his hair as he pulled on his shoes. Even if Haruka was a bit delusional over the identity of the kid, it was nice to have some of his old self back. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru's got the whole childcare thing down. Rin… not so much.

“Haru!” Rin called as he kicked off his shoes “I’m home! And I got the baby stuff!” He’d needed to run back to the store twice, once for bottle nipples and again at the request to pick up baby food. The girl at the counter practically knew him on a first name basis already. “Haru?”

He found Haruka in the living room, alternating between feeding their baby spoonfuls of congee and taking bites himself. Somewhere in the time Rin was gone he’d changed the little tyke into an old t-shirt, collar dangling off his teeny shoulders.

Haruka smiled up at him, gesturing at the seat beside him. “I made you breakfast.” He pushed a bowl across the table. “Thought you might like it over porridge.”

“Kimchi fried rice? Aww, you shouldn’t have.” Rin leaned over to kiss Haruka on the forehead. A happy giggle came from below them. He gave the little brunette an affectionate hair ruffle. “You seem to be doing better, aren’t ‘cha?”

The corners of Haruka’s eyes turned up as he wiped a smear of food off his chubby cheeks. “Makoto’s always been happy when we’re getting along.”

Rin swallowed and put his spoon down. “Haru… about that…” He had to be careful with what he said next. “Look… I know you’re excited about me finding this little guy and all, and he looks a lot like Mako-“

“He _is_ Makoto _,”_ snapped Haru.

_Shit, not a good start._

“Haru,” he soothed, one hand resting on the other boy’s. “All I’m saying is it’s hard for me to suddenly start calling a baby Makoto. I’m too used to it being the name of some towering backstroker with obliques like some Greek statue… or a sailor scout in a mini dress.” Mako-baby was groping at their overlapping fingers now, cooing softly. “I feel like I need something cuter to call this guy.”

“Makoto is a cute name though.”

_Great, if we ever have a kid they’re going to ask why they’re named after uncle Makoto._

“A cute nickname then! Something simple and fitting… something like… Ma-chan.”

“Ma-chan?” Haru tested the word on his tongue. The little boy looked up at him and smiled. “Ma-chan,” he repeated, and the baby let out blubbering giggle.

“Ma-channn,” Rin leaned over and plucked him up, much to his delight. Two sticky hands planted their hands on Rin’s cheeks and he found himself grinning at the sparkling eyes in front of him. “Ma-chan it is.”

“It’s about time.”

Rin broke his focus on Ma-chan to look at Haruka. “About time for what?”

“About time that you smiled.”

“But…” and then Rin thought about it. Had he even smiled once in the past two weeks? He’d known Haru hadn’t, but it was so uncharacteristic of him to pull a grin at anything over a miracle that he couldn’t call not smiling ‘unusual’ for him. The only way you could tell the differences in his moods was learning to read his eyes, and lately they’d been pretty dull in mourning. It had been his job every waking moment to hold the two of them together these past few weeks, and looking back, there hadn’t been many moments to smile.

“I’m glad.” Haru stood to clear the dishes. “Seems like having a baby around is going to do you good. Give him a bath then.”

“What?”

“I told you,” said Haruka as he filled the sink. “Ma-chan’s all sticky after breakfast. Give him a bath.”

“But Haru…” Rin had a sudden sinking feeling

“No buts.”

* * *

 

He was in the bathroom. He was in the bathroom with Ma-chan. _He was alone with Ma-chan in the ba-_ no wait that train of thought didn’t seem quite right.

He had to look after a baby. Alone.

He wasn’t a bad older brother. Gou had turned out as a perfect younger sister, other then her slightly creepy love of muscles, and she loved and listened to Rin despite his emotional periods. But he was nowhere on the level of Haruka and Makoto. Gou was so close in age to him he’d never really _looked after_ a younger sibling like a parent before. Haru and Makoto had 8 years under their belts of caring for Ren and Ran.

“Why couldn’t I have been the magical improbable baby?” he muttered as he filled up the tub. Ma-chan was chewing on a washcloth, cautiously watching as Rin fiddled with the knobs and cussing. He blinked in confusion as Rin carefully took said cloth out of him mouth and pulled his oversized t-shirt over his head. “Okay Ma-chan, time to get clean.” And with that he lifted the baby into the tub.

Ma-chan shrieked, a loud piercing wail that froze Rin’s blood as soon as a single toe touched the surface. He jerked the baby out immediately. Ma-chan continued to cry, groping for his chest until Rin pulled him against it and massaged his neck. It took several minutes – whispering soft words and fighting back the urge to panic as well - for the child to calm down again.

“Okay… let’s try this again.” He breathed. Much slower this time he lowered him down, only to have him kick and screech again. Rin lifted him to his face. “Why are you panicking so much? It’s just a bath… it’s just wate- oh.”

It suddenly made sense. The water. Fear of water, just like Makoto. But this wasn’t, it couldn’t be, and yet here was a baby with the same eyes and smile and fear as one of his best friends and he was starting to see why Haru kept insisting it was him.

“Iiiiiin?” Ma-chan flopped forward until his bangs brushed against Rin’s. “In-cha…” Round eyes looked at him. His little lip quivered, and right then Rin knew what he wanted.

“Fine, fine, fine!” He plopped Ma-chan down on the bath mat. “Stop giving me that look though…” He quickly stripped of his shirt and shorts before picking the babe back up. “I can’t believe I’m doing this…” Carefully, so as not to slip, Rin climbed into the tub, propping Ma-chan on his knee and eased him slowly into the water.

The teeny brunette stayed calm.

Rin breathed a sigh of relief and poured a cup of water over Ma-chan’s head, dousing his hair and watching his little eyes squeeze shut as it trickled down.

“ ‘In too!” The teen stared down at him in surprise. Ma-chan pointed to the cup, then back to Rin. “ ‘In-cha too!” With a little huff of embarrassment Rin lifted the plastic up over his head and tipped it. Ma-chan clapped and giggled as Rin pulled his sodden bangs out of his eyes.

“Come here you,” and Rin was on Ma-chan, splashing and tickling him much to the little boy’s delight.  After thoroughly soaking each other and half the bathroom Rin soaped up his little charge and washed his hair. The way Ma-chan’s little eyes screwed shut as he rinsed the suds out made it impossible for Rin to refuse his broken requests to wash Rin’s own hair. It took a bit of shifting, until he was lying on the stomach with Ma-chan sitting on his back, but they managed.

“Poo!” giggled Ma-chan as he dumped half the bottle on Rin’s head, barely managing to rub it into Rin’s scalp before loosing interest in the chore over dumping cups of water on his head. All he could do was lie and wait until there was a happy chant of “In-in done!”

After what had probably been an hour the pair finally opened the door to the bathroom, a towel around Rin’s waist and Ma-chan fully swaddled in Haru’s favourite polkadotted one.

“Haru! We’re done our bath!”

“It’s about time,” came a disgruntled call from the living room. Rin made his way towards the voice rubbing the last traces of water out of baby Ma’s hair.

“Says the person who routinely sits in the tub until it’s ice cold.” He entered the room just in time to catch Haruka’s eye roll.

“Let’s just get his diaper on and dress him before he gets cold.”

* * *

 

“Holy shit Haru, you’re good.”

He got a flick on the nose for his comment. “Don’t swear around Ma-chan.”

“No but Haru, seriously, HOW?”  Rin waved his arms at Ma-chan, now crawling around on the tatami.

In the 56 minutes they’d been in the bath Haru had managed to wash the dishes, warm up a bottle for Ma-chan, and sew him a onesie out of an old towel. It was a faded mint green in the likeness of a otter pup, complete with hood decorated with chocolate brown ears and little whiskers. There was even a floppy tail, now waving to and fro as he toddled over to his two caretakers.

“Ahruu,” he said as he clambered over the boy’s knees. Much to his delight the little green otter curled up in his lap with a happy sigh. Haru straightened his stray hairs into place, eyes twinkling like he was looking at a the most beautiful body of water. A sudden weight pressed on Rin’s shoulder; Haruka was cuddled up against him.

“I knew it.” Haruka’s vocal chords vibrated pleasantly against him. “I knew water wouldn’t betray me.” Rin rested his chin on the dolphin boy. “Makoto,” he continued, “he always said there was something dark in the water waiting to hurt him, but I never believed it, or at least…” Rin knew what he was going to say. He didn’t believe it until Makoto drowned.

“But now we have Ma-chan, right?”

Haruka tilted his head to look at Rin. The corners of his mouth twitched up. “Right.”

“Inn-cha… Ahhhru-cha…” Ma-chan’s little eyes were drooping with sleep, one hand wrapped in Haru’s shirt, the other reaching out to grab Rin’s towel. Fondness flooded Rin’s heart. They watched as those soft green eyes closed and his chest rose and fell with little snores.

“We’ve got Ma-chan…”

**Author's Note:**

> I WANTED TO WRITE ABOUT CUTE BABIES AND AWKWARD ATTEMPTS AT PARENTING BUT THE WHOLE SET UP ENDED UP ABOUT 102% MORE PAINFUL THEN I WANTED IT TO BE


End file.
